Fouled Tongue
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Tayuya's soul wanders the village of Konoha in desperation and frustration as no one can see her but one brat. His attempts to help her back into her body are yet successful as both of them struggle to cope with each other. NaruTayu
1. Prologue

Fouled Tongue

_**Prologue**_

Disclaimer: ohohoho, no. Three words…… Masashi Kishimoto…… :silence: …… Bob.

A/N: I was inspired by Just like Heaven and a fanart. The fanart is by Donella, a brilliant artist in whom I say: WOW each time I see the drawings! Please see her fanart by going into my profile and finding the link.

Pairings: Shikamaru/Tayuya…… or Naruto/Tayuya, not decided yet.

* * *

. 

The clouds lazily floated by, somewhat laughing back at the little beings for being so unfortunate. Being stuck in a world with non-ceasing blood shedding and wars to come…… yet so many lives were taken before it even happened.

The sun which was easily identified as a symbolism for hope even hid behind the white puffs of white darkness, casting shade over the wiped forest in which someone of dying breath lay motionless on the endless grounds of dying tree's. They were slowly starting to wither, as her last breath was becoming thinner.

A soft breeze brushed by the crushed and loose leaves that, one by one, detached themselves from their bond to the tree to fly away freely. Like a lost soul, yearning for freedom, away of this cruel world…… only to land in a soft 'pluck' back on the ground, forgotten forever. The death melody they played when shook to the wind was beautiful to a certain girl whom lay there, listening to the last thing's she'd ever hear before she died.

Another warm breeze brushed against her blood-stained shirt and face, seemingly caressing her, hushing her and telling her it was going to be okay. The red-hair that was once bounded into a tight cap flew freely, swayed to the wind as it picked up. Tayuya, if she could, would've reached for a leaf that had floated by, yet her arms were unmoving and the pain of her lower body was but numbness.

How could it end like this? So quickly…… so undignified…… so……

Easily……

Tayuya coughed as blood slipped from her mouth and slowly dripped down her pale fale to stain the wooden trunk she lay on. If she could talk, she would curse, swear, yell out profanities, yet the agony to even breath stopped her from doing so.

Why her? Why didn't that rat die? Why did people like her, and never the fortunate ones ever die? She had suffered through so much while all that shithead did was lay back and calmly watch his life proceed into calm, and happy events. Tayuya wouldn've showed him hell…… if only that damned whore didn't show up at the last minute, like all hero's had.

Yet…… what she didn't get…… was the fact that Konoha was always considered the good side. Even if they had ways to deal with problems other than violence…… why were they considered so good? She silently let out a sigh. There were so many un-answered questions, so little time.

Sunlight easily pierced through the thick, leave-less forest, latching unto the dark ground it had never been able to reach before, triumphantly smiling down as its new catch and sending its warm powers to bring new life…… from death……

Her eyes stared up at the blue sky that had various blotches of white, until her eyelids slowly got heavier…… and heavier…… closing with but one last image of a figure, bending to pick her up after having removed the heavy tree trunk off her torso…… and until her life energy drained away.

* * *

. 

A/N: It's so short you want to kill me. I know. But the next chapter is yet, going to be long, and cheerful. Teh yay!

Now please review. I'm not sure whether this should be a Shikamaru or a Naruto though. I need votes to square this off before I actually decide who it is.


	2. Brickwall and Cracker

**Fouled Tongue**

**Chapter I**: _Brick Wall and Cracker_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters. Except for…… BOB! Ha! The pebble…… Think of Bob when you read now.

A/N: And yeah, I've never seen Just like Heaven, but I know what happens in it (like what…… two seconds of the movie? And the ending!) Oh and as for humour scenes, of course there is. But there are obviously serious parts too D: humour relief, don't worry, just wait for it.

And I apologize for the swearing :3 hehe.

Pairing(s): Dun dun duuun…… I have decided it to be NaruTayu, thanks to my fellow reviewers XD

* * *

.

Tayuya found it stupid when people claimed to catch a glimpse of their sweet flashbacks before they died, or if they were lucky, before they were saved at the last minute by some hero. How they found death to be easily accepted and overcome even if the sins they have accomplished in life were terrible…… yet, the lonesome girl knew no such thing. She regretted no actions, yet loved none.

"Tayuya-chan!" a small and sweet voice rang as it echoed through nothingness before it stopped. It repeated once more, its usual cheery voice, calling out to a red-haired girl in particular.

But maybe the memories that came rushing back to her weren't exactly there to make her overcome regrets…… nor feel compassion for life. It was like killing a mosquito. You loathed the insect for what is has done, yet you pity its short life when you were, after all, the one who killed it……

"Tayuya-chan!" it called out again, this time, in a darker tone. It was distant, and its echo made the young girl cringe. Her heart was beating faster as she stood there silently, awaiting for the person to expose themselves.

Again, her name was called out…… but it wasn't that voice she wanted to hear, instead, a rough, male growl resounded as she enclosed herself in a small corner, fearing each footstep that boomed across the dull floor.

"Bitch, come here!" a tall man stood over her, looking fiercely into the cowering girl's eyes as he took her by the wrist and dragged her out of a small, poor-looking house on the outskirt of the village. Two older figures remained standing outside the door, both with blank faces staring back at the child being dragged away.

"Mom! Dad! Stop him!"

However they stayed put, not willing to move even as the mother started to sob into her hands while the taller male simply stood there with clenched fists.

It was when Tayuya realized that they were the ones who sent her away…… the man that had his firm grip on her wrist had even thrown a sash of money to her parents as they watched her go.

"You fucking shithead!" the man screamed to a girl that attempted to escape by biting into his hand in desperation.

Everything happened in such haste, the poor little girl barely had enough time to actually see where he was going until the pain of a hard fist collided with the back nape of her neck…… then it was but darkness that surrounded her vision, and that familiar wave of nausea, shortly followed by the sleep she lacked. The sting of that hit had immediately dispersed but oddly enough, Tayuya felt sore all over. Her legs refused to move as they painfully lay there.

These memories were in fact, sent to torture her. Remind her of her misery and how it all started. The fact that her fucking parents sold her because they themselves didn't have enough food to live on…… why…… of all people did it have to be her? Didn't God have enough people on earth to torment other than her?

Tayuya thought selfish thoughts. She knew they were selfish, yet she didn't care. The only person in the world dear to her was herself, all the other fucking idiots were just there to get in her way and make it all worst. No one ever cared, everyone in the world was either a greedy bastard, or an obsessed psycho that would decide to throw their own life away for someone else.

She'd never do that.

Ever…..

The silence that hung around in the dusk became loud and it even rang.

"Ever?" a small voice whispered, dispersing a bit of the darkness the redhead seemed to be floating in.

"……"

"I see……" it paused before slipping off back into the darkness. Another small light appeared as it spoke once more, "then…… why do you cling to life?"

Tayuya's brows furrowed.

"Is it because you are searching for something valuable? A reason to live on?"

It's annoying morals were enough to make her feel tired of listening to the disembodied voice.

"Cut…… the bullshit," it was a pathetic and raspy reply.

She couldn't turn her head to see an approaching figure, because it all damned hurt too much.  
"Tayuya-sama……" finally, the shape of something odd had appeared right in front of her. Blinking wildly at the creature, Tayuya let out a small gasp.

The man that stood there was at least triple her size as his face was distorted physically in many ways. The outfit he wore was much similar to her Sound Four uniform as the "assbow" was pretty apparent.

"Tayuya-sama," he repeated again.

"D-doki…… you're…… one of my Doki……" the red-headed girl that floated in nothing-ness finally realized whom she was talking with, although painfully, she managed to word her phrases, "what the hell?"

"You have accepted us to be your companions in battle…… our mingling souls would have been lost without you, and if you were to perish…… our spirits would forever be lost in these depths," the other two Doki's that Tayuya controlled had appeared beside the long-haired zombie-like demon as their mouths seemed to be free of stitches, "you have guided our sinned souls to a path where we could freely fight like olden times."

It was true. Ever since Tayuya discovered her abilities as a child, everything was different then.

"Let us help you."

With that, all three had disappeared.

Silence settled in once more, casting but a heavier darkness if even possible. Truth be told, Tayuya had the will to live on. All those years of serving under her savior weren't enough. That bastard Orochimaru-sama only took her in as a valuable because she had potential……

However, that potential seemingly didn't seem to be enough.

Anger boiled up in Tayuya's veins as she clenched her teeth. If that bastard of a freaky snake would ever save her, she'd swear to never ever say another vulgarity in her life. But that was impossible. That Orochimaru never bothered to save worthless beings that she knew.

Worthless beings…… were failures…… and she had failed him somewhat.

Her fists were now so tight, hard knuckles became white, and nails dug slowly and painfully into her palm but she didn't care. Tayuya could feel energy return to her body and oddly enough, a wave of soothing chakra had washes over her like cool ocean water washing down unto your sweaty body after playing a sport on the beach, warm sun overhead.

She could've sworn that a glint of a boy with blonde hair had flickered in her mind for a split second…… before she awoke.

* * *

.

"How…… -she………... time……"

Monotone voices rang painfully like the low buzzing of a bee that zoomed right past your ear. They were discussing something but their words were too muddled for the half-dead female to understand. Her vision was scarce, but from what she could see so far, they were white-masked men in ANBU clothing……

Already, Tayuya knew they were from Konohagakure.

Her days were over…… yes, over even if they were healing her wounds with their very basic medical skills to be envious of……

As the healing proceeded, the female ex-Sound Five, Four, Four-and-a-half, God knew which digit, noticed that it was a medical nin with a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He wore thick-framed glasses and a white suit that had covered his body head to toe.

Ugly choice of clothing if you asked her, but it didn't matter. They weren't ANBU after all, although the white suit must've been confounded with a white mask as her vision was still blurry.

With a bit more energy, Tayuya could feel the small surges of chakra pulsing through her body. Consciousness regained little by little. Soon her hearing senses were clearer and their conversation became comprehensible.

"-Sound Four."

At least the number was made clear, yet leaving Kimimaro out of the picture.

"Part of…… Orochimaru?" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, we should bring her back to Konoha for questioning," the medical nin that had just healed her nodded before increasing his chakra capacity onto the wound. Apparently, it was pretty serious.

That wave of soothing-ness must've been his healing impact…… So he had saved her life.

"Huh? At this rate, that girl will attack us at any moment," he rejected that thought before taking a couple of paces back. His personality was already readable.

Shaking his head, the white-clothed ninja sighed, "her injuries are great and we must take her to Konohagakure hospitals to tend them before it's too late. The girl's spine was severed yet if we make it in time, we can perhaps still save her walking abilities," he paused to look at his comrade whom seemed a bit more calm, "she's no danger at the moment."

Not dangerous, Tayuya scoffed. They only wished, and there was no way in hell that she'd go to Konoha and get healed, only to be tortured again for information. The more chakra he poured into her, the more energy she felt flowing through her veins. It was strange. Even if her spine was wounded, how come her legs still twitched? Taking a deep breath, the girl slowly lifted her right leg up with no less than a sweatdrop's effort. The soreness was bothersome, she admitted that much, although her sudden movement didn't faze the ninja's that were tending her.

Puzzled, Tayuya raised her hand to strike him in the jaw…… but to her sudden shock and surprise, her fist had gone right through the albino ninja's head. As she swiftly retrieved her hand back to her chest in utter shock, her fingers seemed to have materialized just when they passed through his face, flicking him on the nose.

"Huh?" was the reaction of the medical nin who looked around in confusion, "hey did you feel a cold breeze somewhere?" he rubbed the tip of his nose.

The other ninja shook his head and raised an eyebrow before stating that he was studying too hard these days.

So Tayuya's fingers hadn't materialized after all…… perhaps…… no, she didn't know. This was all too perplex.

"No I swear! It was like an odd chilly wind before something bad happened in horror movies! Do you think spirits have-"

"Cut the crap, let's go," the black-haired male sighed before approaching Tayuya's "motionless" body. He slipped his arm under her neck and the other gently clutched the crook of her legs.

Tayuya rejected and flailed out her arm, which no longer seemed tired to strike the man…… but again it had gone through him. She tried endless times but the lest she could do was make him raise a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, I feel the breeze. Let's go before I piss my pants you dault," he grinned and took a several steps back before dashing up unto a tree. The speed had surprised the ex-member of the Sound Four as she yelled.

Caught off guard by the sudden landing, Tayuya couldn't register what happened next. It felt like she was flying…… until the harsh impact of ground had met her face.

"Ow! Fucking sons of a bitch!" yelling out in frustration, the injured female quickly regained composure on her feet, and dashed off after the two ninja's whom hadn't noticed their patient fly out of their arms, and brutally land on ground. Body throbbed but that idiot medical nin had surely restored her health nearly to perfection.

They were fast, almost like a white and black blur that flew across the trees, sun brimming in the clouds.

After finally catching up to the two, Tayuya lunged at the medical nin and kicked him square in the sensitive spot.

Normally, it would send that person off balance and to their knees while they fell down the particular tree they were standing on…… but instead of that particular collision, her foot went across his area as her body followed. Tayuya landed on another tree using a bit of chakra to remain on the vertical trunk, watching the other ninja's sprint to Konohagakure.

"Hey, you think a ghost would appear anytime soon? I mean, we both felt that breeze," the black-haired male whom tightly held onto an unconscious figure whispered.

His friend snorted and rolled his eyes, "that's stupid. It must have tried to kick me in the groin then huh?" they both laughed noisily with not a care in the world……

The redheaded girl growled. Those fucking shitheads, she'll show them……

Then it struck her.

If they had never noticed her fall out of his arms…… then whom was he holding? Tayuya's heart skipped a beat as she saw flaming, red hair fluently flow to the wind as they carried that person farther away.

Picking up speed, the girl darted after them. It was impossible, how could it be her?

The two bickering men were busily having a conversation as Konoha's distance became shorter. Tayuya made a final leap and landed beside the black-haired male as she now ran alongside of him in equal speed. Her mouth dropped.

Both identical physically, minus the injuries on one, Tayuya almost fainted out of shock.

Her unconscious face was smudged with dirt and scratches as blood dripped down the side of her mouth. Eyes almost peaceful, but the breaths she took were barely even existent. Blood had caked around her waist as rips and gaping tears had ruined her clothing.

Ex-Member of the Sound Four, Northern Gate was dying.

* * *

.

Wide-eyes and stare fixed upon her own body, Tayuya couldn't keep her gaze off her unconscious self. She resembled much like the deer-in-headlights that we so often use as an expression.

It was as if she was in a trance, darting across the forest and somehow being able to pass through all the trees that were destined to have whacked her on her way.

The whole journey to Konoha remained the same. Two bickering men and a thunderstruck invisible girl they never noticed, leaping from one tree to the other towards, either their home, or the hell pit.

It wasn't long until the border of the Hidden Leaf Village was reached.

Landing with a small thud, both men fluently kept their conversation intact while they made their way towards the hospital. Some villagers had stopped to curiously peek at the unconscious girl in his arms before going back to their business. Not a single soul, non-literally speaking, seemed to have noticed the active Tayuya, but she hadn't noticed them either, and desperately tried to rake her brain for any unusual doings. Her mind whizzed around in circles…… maybe just maybe…… that dream she suddenly forgot due to immense shock had to do something with this.

The last thing Tayuya remembered was waking up to find a man staring at her with a chakra-charged palm. What the fuck was going on! That dream she dreamt while in unconscious mode had yet to re-surface. It was but a faded lineart that had been silently erased with a magical eraser. All that remained was a small sentence that echoed through the endless darkness that had settled like mist in her mind.

_"Let us help you."_

Those were the words…… by which voice, Tayuya couldn't even remember.

"Fucking shit!" the girl cried out in frustration and finally ran ahead of them, looking wildly around for anyone who would notice her, but no one had. Twitching in aggravation, the foul-mood girl ran her fingers through her hair before punching the nearest wall, "SHITTY HELL!"

If that was heard, then birds of the nearest tree would lively fly out in alarm…… but none had budged even the slightest flock of wing.

* * *

.

Naruto could feel the white and hot agony of a burning wound on his chest. Kyuubi chakra had already started healing his injuries but it was extremely painful at the moment. Although the ache was excruciating and almost unbearable, the blonde boy knew no greater pain that to confront Sakura with the word 'FAILURE' stamped on his forehead.

Muscles, bones, and brain seemed to be out of commission, yet with the mental burden on his back, the Kyuubi's vessel couldn't stay put. As soon as the nurse that had come to check up on him disappeared behind the door and walked noisily out of the hallway, Naruto scampered out of the white-sheet bed. His bandages were tightly wrapped around him, hands, and all, almost like a mummy, but he didn't care.

Sunlight spilled through the glass window and illuminated the bed covers, momentarily blinding the poor boy as he quickly spun around to shield his eyes away from daylight luminosity. A breeze escaped from the outside world, and into the dull room of the medical building, brushing against the bare skin of the injured genin. It felt odd somehow…… a bit too chilly for the season, yet refreshing.

Clutching his arm tightly as it throbbed under the tightly wrapped bandages, Naruto slowly and silently made his way out of the room, creeping down the corridor slyly. He wasn't in the mood to play as a spy, nor act childish and pull a prank…… in fact, he didn't care whether he got caught or not…… the blonde boy wanted was a bit of time to reflect while the burden remained stable so it wouldn't shift on his guilty side. It was like a sphere filled with water. When pokes on one side, it would tip over and roll to one side and then back until the water ceases it's restless movements…… the sphere would then await it's next push so it could roll some more, but it would receive none and would therefore feel neglected as a simple object.

Naruto's thoughts were shallow yet deeply insighted, if even possible. He couldn't understand why Sasuke would rather Orochimaru, a bastard with stupid ambitions over himself and the peaceful village of Konohagakure…… but he knew they were for Sasuke's own goals. Although why couldn't he achieve them without the help of snake-man?

This was all too complex and stressing to think of. He knew he needed something to calm himself down, and so he thought of nothing in particular.

Endless rows of hallways garnished with trays of disection tools and such were here and there but the emptyness was overwhelming. Distant echo of footsteps heading elsewhere could be heard throughout the building, but no one had ever noticed an injured boy that just came back from a mission to save his friend.

"Ramen? ... nah, I'm not in the mood to think of food…… then Saku- no! The guilt, think of something else Naruto, you can do it……" the fox, demon boy's thoughts trailed off. It was probably his twenty-fifth hallway or floor, he couldn't remember, "thank god Chouji…… Neji…… Kiba…… -and Shikamaru are alright. Those guys stuck with me all the way, I owe them a big one…… I'm proud of them, defeating those freaks of Orochimaru with strength and strategy of a shinobi…… although…… I wonder if…… those people from Sound Four or Five or god knows what number were actually really…… evil," no nurses had caught him yet to his surprise, "for all I know, any of them could've had some past like mine…… and we just blew them off without giving them another chance…… dammit, this is all Orochimaru's fault!" stopping in this tracks, Naruto clenched his fists tightly and punched the wall to his right. The muscles of his arm twitched in protest but he ignored it.

It was until the familiar screech and slam of a door brought him back to reality. The blonde genin blankly looked into a patient's room with another girl that looked straight at him with the deadliest glares he had ever seen.

"Ah! Ah- Gomen! Sorry! Ah! I didn't mean to!" Naruto frantically waved his arms as if it were to explain his sudden disruption.

Blinking back in confusion, the female that had been sitting on the floor, knees hugged to her chest next to the 'white bed,' seemed to have calmed down a bit as well. Her clothes were of the hospital's, a blue-ish white shirt with matching pants, but he could partly see that underneath her sleeve, the bandages on her arm continued farther on and probably on her torso as well.

Instead of that frightening glare that had put Naruto's hair on end, her eyebrow was delicately raised in a questioning gaze.

"Fucking bastard, come here so I can boot your ass to hell!" her sudden insults had slightly pulled the younger ninja in a questioning state as well…… slowly, just slowly advancing towards the girl in fear, Naruto knew no better than to do as he was told even if he was as stubborn as a rock…… but he had noticed something as well.

The red hair that loosely cascaded down her shoulders and back were somewhat familiar…… Those dark, brown eyes that had once pierced his in anger were once again boiling within him. Even the insult was something that was oh-so familiar.

Then it clicked.

"YOU!" he jumped right in front of her and pointed his finger directly in her face. It had surprised the girl at first but her raised eyebrow soon lowered and became part of scowl.

* * *

.

Tayuya twitched. How did this person randomly barge in her room with the utmost depressed look she'd ever seen, only to stare at her blankly, and then apologize before she bit his head off?

God the almighty seemed to always know the answers to these kinds of questions, even if he didn't actually give the answer in the fanfic anyway.

But then it struck her.

This guy could see her?

Wait, wait, he could be talking to himself like an insane old geezer for all she knew. Better to make sure before the rest of her dignity melted away.

Sighing, Tayuya glared at him and growled her usual insults as if a normal, and nice way to greet, "Fucking bastard, come here so I can boot your ass to hell!" and to surprise, he approached cautiously.

After spending three hours trying to get people's attention by punching them in their faces, Tayuya was drained of energy and now more desperate than ever. Her eyes widened at the sight of the small, shaking frame that tempted to approach her as she had demanded…… but this couldn't be possible. Of all people that were in this damned shit hole, how come a little blonde rat was able to see her?

"YOU!" The unexpected outburst of the boy had startled her nonetheless obliged her to realize who it was.

It was one of those shitheads that had caused her misfortune. They were so attached to Sasuke and wanted to retrieve him so badly she could've made them fuck themselves to have him back. Well, those were Tayuya's thoughts anyway.

"Yeah, me, you got a problem with that shithead?" great, he could see her after all. She wanted to act like he was but a nuisance and something worth killing since he was all her misery…… but now, her hopes were jumping with joy.

She really had thought that the lonesome Tayuya from the past had come to capture her once more, as if a payment for all those years of 'freedom.'

* * *

.

Naruto gulped the bulge that had formed uncomfortably in his throat before lowering his hand to intently fix a glare at her. What was she doing here? And…… err…… what was her name again?

**_Temari_** Not exactly blonde nor was she a person he already knew.

**_Bob?_** Not japanese… and she didn't exactly look like a pebble…

_**Tonton?**_ A hotheaded pig? ……………. Perhaps.

**_Cracker!_** No comments.

The blonde headed boy thought hard for a moment before addressing her, still quite unaware of which name to use, "I remember you! From Orochimaru the bastard! You're _Teriyaki_!"

Golden silence was followed by a noisy stomach growl from none other than Naruto…… and the exact same thoughts Tayuya had thought of before. Knock him out cold with a frying pan, then ditch the idiot in a pool filled with needles that bit, which was an unusual idea no one dare ask about.

The exhausted girl stood up and raised her fist in a menacing way, "It's Tayuya you moron!"

"Uh! Oh right, Tayuya! Well my name isn't Moron either it's Naruto," he stood straight, as if proud, taller, and tougher which wasn't the case.

"Whatever Sunshine," new nickname of the day, "well do me a favour and tell me how you can see-"

"Oh my gosh! You have a twin Teriyaki Jr.!" pointing down at an unconscious figure that occupied the bed, Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Tayuya's real body lay motionless, arms hooked up to needles that were conveying dark-liquid substance through a tube and into her blood vessels while her low and steady breaths were conveyed by an oxygen mask. White bandages that were wrapped around her forehead and somehow in the identical places of the girl sitting beside the bed were already starting to stain crimson as he knew that under the covers, it must've been worst. Backing slowly in utter confusion, Naruto sat down, crossed legged and pondered for a moment not noticing Tayuya's burning eyes.

**_Wham!_**

If you thought of the frying pan, you're wrong, but doors work as well.

The blonde ninja clutched his aching head as he crumbled to the floor. A nurse hurried in and soon realized who was rolling at her feet. Shaking her head she addressed him in a hushed voice, "what're you doing here! This room is off limits, Anbu are already heading their way here to keep an eye on the girl," she frowned before grabbing his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

The younger ninja gawked before pointing at the sitting Tayuya while being dragged out, "Eh! Wait! She's there, sitting, can't you see her? If she's dangerous, then how come she's free!"

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to where Naruto pointed, yet the only thing there was an empty spot that stared back at her with a peculiar shine, like any normal well-polished floor would do, "come along now, I'm sure you'll feel better after some rest……" the nurse skeptically raised an eyebrow at him and pursuited her effort into getting the young boy out of there.

"Wha-" but he was cut short by the door shutting and that redhead out of view. That's when his mind spun around in circles before crashing into a solid brick wall.

* * *

.

A/N: Whew, finally over with this chapter, see, see? Narutayu! Ha! Oh. I'm sorry dear Velvet, D: the odds were for Naruto.

Please review XD it gives me a huge boost to keep going, you know the drill!


	3. He Knows, Oh My

**Fouled Tongue**

**Chapter II**: _He Knows, Oh My_

Disclaimer: Aha, no.

_A/N: I planned it all out in my head. I like coming up with complexe story lines. As for the Tayuya following Naruto thing, I was already planning this, mah dears._

_Ahem, I apologize for the huge delay. I was uh, piled with homework…… and LOTS of it._

_Also, the way everything goes are not in order, nor are they really similar to those of the anime and manga._

* * *

. 

People and any other synonym of that very word had, or would state that 'freedom,' had a price. That is, only if they had had past experiences.

Freedom was always cherished ever since it brought happiness, yet never lasted long. Of course, everyone was free to do what they wished, however there would always be an opposing force that readied itself to take their opponent down. From sports to fighting…… from fighting to killing.

It was like pie. Pie is yummy. But it has a lot of sugar and calories. Especially Sugar Pie…… And calories make you fat……

Ahem……

Were men always free?

"More! I want more!" a certain boy piped up as he finished the last streak of noodles that were left in a porcelain bowl full of soup. "Please?" he pleaded, yet it didn't seem to work since the boy was out of money.

Ichiraku's ramen stand stood amist the houses, quite the place that stood out to a hungry customer. One lone boy wrapped in bandages sat and sipped away while the owner of the shop watched him. That boy was free to do what he wished. Perhaps not succeed in everything, yet he was allowed to fight, kill, play, cry or whatever verb you chose to think of. Yet this didn't mean that he was freed of everything. Even a tattoo-like seal would prove that theory as it proudly stood out on the blonde boy's stomach.

Ignoring his plead for more ramen, Teuchi asked reluctantly, "you look pretty hurt, mind filling me on the details?" he cautiously looked around before locking eyes with the boy once more.

"Well…… there was a lot of fighting." Naruto clicked the his chopsticks up and down in the empty bowl. His voice lowered into a low whisper, "and what if I told you a ghost is following me around?"

A redheaded girl wrapped in bandages as much as Naruto twitched. She sat adjacent to him, yet her forehead was stamped with the word, "I'm-Going-To-Kill-You," if it even were to fit.

Teuchi snorted, "a ghost? Where? I don't see any ghost," he waved his hand around a few times which had gone through Tayuya's head, successfully making her angrier by the swish.

North Gate Sound Nin wasn't exactly what you called "free," yet she was untied of that bond that had binded her to Orochimaru which was a great deal already. If only she could live life to the fullest once more, and not have one guy see her out of billions.

"Stop fooling around and ask people if they know how to get me back in my original state, shithead Sunshine!" Tayuya was already dead tired of the guy, and insulting him might have an impact sooner or later.

Naruto lowered his head and looked at Tayuya with a squint, "hey I'm helping you so you should be greatful."

"Greatful my ass! I'd rather have someone of higher importance than you notice me!"

And they fought……

"What! Do you want me to really abandon you and not do anything at all!"

"I'll kill you in your sleep!"

And fought……

"I'd like to see you try!"

"How about I give you a good smack now?" Tayuya cracked her invisible-yet-visible knuckles and raised her fist.

"Go ahead," Naruto was now smiling confidently, facing but an empty seat to Teuchi and villagers passing by's eyes, "how the hell can you hit me if you're a ghost?"

The redheaded girl narrowed her eyes. He was right but atleast, she hoped she could freak him out by having her fist go through his head.

……………

And so Tayuya punched him in the face where his smile used to be……

……………

And the boy went flying……

Teuchi shook his head in disapproval, convinced that the blonde kid must have gone mental after this whole incident. He had developed the skills to hit himself in the face and fly back after talking to an imaginary friend.

Bewildered, Naruto landed dully but stood up in a flash, wide-eyed, "what the! How? But- you-……" he gaped. "You told me you couldn't touch anyone! How come you can punch me!"

Tayuya shrugged, "your stupid. That must be the reason. Now get your ass going before I kick you where it hurts." She kept her composed features as of now, but this was a surprise to her too. There was something odd with this boy yet Tayuya refused to believe in fate. There must be an explanation somewhere on this damned earth. But before Naruto could shoot yet again another comment, some people Tayuya didn't recognize appeared behind the blonde boy, holding rope. The next thing she knew, Naruto was tightly binded and dragged along the road leading back up to the hospital.

"Hey let me go! All I did was get ramen!" he yelled.

The dark-haired girl in a dark kimono sighed, "stop sneaking out on your own. Do you need Anbu to keep you in your room?" she scowled him.

"No! Lemme go Shizune!"

"That means yes, c'mon now, we don't have all day," Shizune tugged effortlessly the rope as it hauled the blonde boy painfully on the dirt. He would jolt at the contact of a sharp rock colliding on his head, back and ass. Tayuya trailed silently along, half-amused, yet half-annoyed by her current state. It had already been two days, and nothing happened. To make matters worst, that sunshine brat refused to help her in any useful way unless she asked him nicely…… and that was very hard.

"Hey you Teriyaki!"

"-shithead! It's Tayuya!"

"Shizune! See? See? Did you hear her talk!"

The tall, dark-haired girl with high heels inherited by none other than Tsunade-sama awkwardly glanced at Naruto, then at the empty space beside him. All she saw was a hay ball randomly roll by.

"Who talk? Perhaps the injuries to your head were more severe than I thought-"

Naruto disappeared from the ropes.

And Tayuya watched him sneak away…… she walked slowly to where he was headed…… then stuck a foot out in front of the unexpected teen. The girl watched him tumble with a triumphant smirk as Shizune quickly turned around to find the sprawled Naruto.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

The blonde boy flinched and looked bewilderedly back at the redhead, "Stop it!"

"Well looks like I can beat you up now does it Sunshine?" Tayuya cracked her knuckles pleasently and watched the other female tie Naruto back up once more.

"She can touch me!" cried the teenage male incredously again, "she can!"

The medical-nin sighed, "I'm not falling for it again Naruto, now shut it!" she snapped. "Take him away!" Shizune ordered the two men that had accompagnied her to retrieve the runaway boy. They nodded and carried the delirious blonde back to the hospital.

* * *

. 

Through the long, deserted corridors of a hospital floor, echoed screams of agony, moans and groans, as well as complaints.

"Dammit! That hurts!" a male voice would ring out follow by another of his moans. "Go easy!"

"Stop wriggling. I can't move right if you keep this up!" the other female protested.

Whoever would pass by this hallway and happen to listen on this conversation despite not being able to hear the female's part of the conversation, would have a nosebleed. Even the Anbu that were guarding the door were wondering what was going on in that room, but they were either too disturbed or scared to check.

Tayuya huffed out in anger, "dammit, I can't seem to be able to touch the ropes either." The redhead had already tried to pry the binds that held Naruto together, but it was tightly tied, not to mention combined with chakra.

"They're on tight! I can't breath! Do something!" Naruto shook his fist furiously while shouting, "Sakura, I can't talk to her like this! She's coming soon, my intuitions say so!"

"Yeah, and while those intuitions predict the future, why not ask it if you can ever save this Sasuke of yours?" the female interjected, sarcastically.

Naruto had suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Tayuya who seemed a bit intimidated by his glare. His brows were furrowed tightly together as the sneer that bared two sharp canines gleamed in the sunlight. These were his limits.

"Don't say that," he muttered with a hint of growl in his voice, "don't ever say that again! I will get him back!"

The room felt oddly a bit more nerve-racking to Tayuya than usual, but this was probably due to that very slight tinge of guilt lingering in her throat. Oddly enough, she even felt remorse for this brat, but starting a fight would get her nowhere near to freedom. That decision made, the redheaded girl looked away and apologized slowly.

Naruto blinked in confusion. His anger instantly vanished and it was his turn to feel awkward. A heartless girl had apologized to him just now. Perhaps out of benefit for her in the near future but it was still amazing.

"Well," said Tayuya slowly. Naruto seemed to have overcome his little crisis. "We should make a deal."

Naruto's eyes jerked up, "what kind of deal?"

The young girl paused before crossing her arms. "How about you help me in all means possible to get back to my body, and I tell you all the information you need to save Sasuke?" she paused, waiting for a reply. The window that had permitted Naruto to breath in fresh air until now had let in a cold breeze float by them.

The hospital wasn't what you exactly called a cozy place. Actually it was plainly calm, and the flowers that were brought in for Naruto were starting to wilt… yet what the lone really found as a relaxing ambience was the town itself. Peaceful… happy… the exact opposite of what Tayuya lived through.

The blonde boy was still in a state of shock. Looking for a way to get her back into her body was a small favour compared to how much she'd be sacrificing. Even if she was in her body after this, the Sound Nin would probably search for her and kill the traitor without mercy. He'd propose for her to join Konoha, but god knew if that was a good knew if it was a good idea.

"B-but-"

"-Just tell your girl friend that you'll get Sasuke back for sure, and that you won't fail," her tone was one that Naruto never heard her use of all the days he spent with her so far. It was only 2 days, but really, after all the constant yelling, threatning, insulting and blackmailing, this was out of character and odd.

-Yet he agreed, "boy you must really wanna be back to your normal self," he grinned. "Alright then, deal!"

He extended his hand to give her a formal handshake like adults did but he changed his mind and stuck out his pinky finger instead, "pinky swear!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes and looked away as an insult escaped her lips.

As if on cue, a firm knock had made both injured ninja's to bolt upright and look at the door.

"Naruto…… may I come in?" A voice that belonged to no other than Sakura could be heard faintly. She seemed to try and cover the sadness that lingered in each and every syllable, yet failed.

Naruto looked sadly back to the ceiling, nothing better else to stare at since his hands and legs were firmly tied up. "Come in," he replied.

Sakura obediently pushed the door forward as it swung open quite easily. Instead of the pink hair that was painfully familiar to Naruto, another figure appeared first, closely followed by Sakura. Yet despite Tsunade's appearance, Sakura's eyes were the most piercing eyes he'd ever witnessed.

Tayuya rolled her eyes. Shy depending the situation, not outspoken, and certainly afraid of being a burden…… exactly what she despised of a girl. Those so called, 'emotions,' only served one purpose. And that was to get in the way during fights. 'Females are always weaker then man. Men do the fighting and have what they want,' was assumed ever since long ago, when women were thought to be so weak they couldn't think for themselves.

"N-Naruto," she whispered. Yet before tears threatened to cascade down those pink tainted cheeks, Sakura sniffled once and wiped away tears. She fought hard to look tough, and even managed to crack a small smile. "Are you okay? You look like a mummy," she chuckled, quite fake to the ears of the invisible girl in the room. Tayuya scoffed but she knew very well the difficult situation the pink-haired ninja was in. Guess she wasn't so bad after all, fighting back tears and brushing it off perhaps easily, yet strenuously.

Naruto fidgeted with his fingers, unable to bring himself in a gaze-lock with the girl he had admired and loved. It seemed that Sakura noticed his action and assumed that he was about to take the blame on himself about Sasuke. Raising her hand and waving it dismissively, the young girl in a red dress Tayuya had seen seldomly around in her town of the Sound smiled, "it's alright Naruto. You can stop now, everything's okay."

The blonde boy shook his head and had stopped the nervous squirming with his fingers. Instead, he had his hands in fists, balled so tightly that his knuckled became white. Then, with a declaring voice, he said, "I will defenitively get Sasuke back! Just you watch! It's my nindo!"

The salty tears that had clinged on Sakura's eyelash were dropped to the floor as she blinked incredulously. "Naruto……" she whispered once more.

Tsunade whom had remained silent as of now paused, bringing on of her arms to her hips. "Chouji should recover as Neji's injuries proved to be fatal, but he'll pull through," Naruto's head shot up. "Also, Shikamaru will be visiting you tonight, he has important reports to fill in before, as for Kiba's currently being treated. Well, that's all I had to tell you," the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village smiled before making her way out. Sakura hesistated to follow but ended up slipping out the door nonethless, speechless and thankful.

Turning his attention back to the 'invisible' girl whom leaned casually on the wall beside him, Naruto grinned. "Thanks. I don't think I'd have been able to tell her that if it weren't for your help."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed, "just get me back to my original form, I'd be more of help that way, or I think so anyway," she muttered. Yet as Naruto thought that vulgar girl wouldn't insult him anymore, a small, 'shithead,' slipped out of Tayuya's mouth. The blonde boy sweatdropped and felt as if he'd been hit by a brick yet again.

Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt thee. That only applied if the words weren't knives themselves. Naruto figured that one of her hidden jutsu's would involve turning her expressions into real weapons.

Wriggling his hands and legs once more, the heavily injured boy struggled against the rope once more. There was a spot on his nose that was incredibly itchy and that was torment.

"Teriyakiiii!" he groaned, "do something about this!"

"_**Shithead Sunshine!**_- how many times do I have to-"

**KABOOM!**

If ghosts could be blown by powerful gusts or explosions, then Tayuya wasn't a normal ghosts. She stood amidst the things that flew right through her before looking down on the bed that had been turned over. Everything was in a mess and even a gaping hole in the wall stared right back at her. Well, if holes had eyes, this one certainly had.

"Oi Naruto!" a manly voice called out.

"Aahhh, Ero-sennin! That hurt." Severed from the ropes at last, Naruto stood up shakily, bandages covering most of his body as he complained, "you could've knocked before blasting the wall!"

His protesting was answered by a low grunt. Jiraiya's white hair was pulled back in his usual pony tail as it flowed to the ruckus he had made. His clothes were yet to be changed into another style as for the sometimes perverted, yet serious and stern expression remained plastered on his face. Jiraiya hadn't laughed or foolishly grinned at Naruto's comment. It looked like something important had to be announced.

"Naruto," the man said. Apparently, he probably thought that Naruto was the only one in this room, yet another girl remained against the wall, unnoticed. "I need to talk to you. Come over here." It was more of an order than a request.

Glancing back at Tayuya whom seemed intruigued by this, Naruto sweatdropped. Nothing could be kept as a secret from her anymore. He sighed and walked out onto the so made balcony on the back of a giant toad as Tayuya followed suit, unaware of how the blonde boy felt about her knowing private messages from a pervert of high importance. "What is it Ero-sennin?" he asked after everyone was outside and out of earshot from the other hospital rooms and corridors.

"Give up on Sasuke for now," Jiraiya's eyes locked with Naruto's.

"What!"

"Listen to me before protesting, idiot. Orochimaru can't switch bodies for another 3 years, and therefore Sasuke will be safe from death for now."

The blonde boy turned his head to Tayuya and demanded if this was true by fiercly twitching his eye. The redheaded girl nodded, amused by how that pervert raised an eyebrow at the boy who seeked comfort from air.

Jiraiya continued, ignoring Naruto's odd behaviour, "and during these 3 years, I need you to leave the Hidden Leaf Village to train with me. Going for Sasuke again, right now will do you no good." He looked up into the sky and sighed, "this could become serious. So I need your full capacity for these upcoming years. Are you up for it?"

There was a moment of golden silence. Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking like a wannabe of some detective but he was actually thinking. "Oi Ero-sennin."

"What is it?"

The mummy-wrapped boy grinned and turned to Tayuya, "can you see this girl?"

Jiraiya paused, uncertain of what Naruto meant. He was pointing at an empty space. Tayuya's fingers twitched, she whacked him on the head and a bump had already been formed on the scalp.

"Ow! Hey! I'm just asking if he can! Jiraiya's as powerful as purple snake man!" Naruto defended himself, rubbing a new sore spot.

"Idiot! You did it atleast a million times now! Don't waste your breath on an old perverted asshole!"

Jiraiya sneezed. Someone was talking behind his back.

"Hey! Have some respect for that old perverted asshole! He'll help me and you if he can!" Naruto fought back.

The white-haired man sneezed again.

"Like he can even see me! I hate perverted men like him!"

At this point, both ninja's of similar age were fighting aggressively with words if possible, as an older man sat in the background, sneezing and coughing as if he had inhaled something terrible. Somehow, the conversation had also switched from the perverted legendary ninja to how Naruto would become like one in the near future.

"Yeah! Well how do you expect this old, white-haired hag to help me if he can't see me!" Tayuya yelled over Naruto's constant yelling.

"-and since when were you the boss of me!- I'll make him help! If he won't then-"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya's voice had silenced both Tayuya's and Naruto. The two younger ninja's were now attentively paying attention to the old man once again. "Who're you talking to Naruto?"

The Hidden Leaf Village rubbed the back of his head, "well you see-"

"I know you're talking to someone because I can hair faint whispers but I can't see this person! Tell me who it is!" Jiraiya sighed. This boy was impossible. He hasn't even answered his question.

Naruto blinked. Ero-sennin was the only one who could sense, and somewhat hear this person out of everyone else. "She's one of Orochimaru's pawns…… you know…… that girl with red hair, an ugly cap, and a flute? She's without the cap now, so she looks much better."

Tayuya gritted her teeth together as a slight blush appeared. How dare he call that cap ugly! It was there to hold her hair from getting in the way! However, before she could send him flying again, Jiraiya had approached Tayuya slightly. The girl took a few steps back, unsure of his statement of being able to hear her. Perhaps he could see a faint outline.

"I see," said the older ninja. "So it's her. I've heard of rare cases about this."

Naruto nodded and said, "so you can see her? Hear her? Or sense her?"

"None of them," replied Jiraiya. "I found it peculiar enough after watching you talk to some unexistant person. Shizune informed me that your brain was working properly after a test so I figured that something was up."

_'So Shizune-san knew!'_ the blonde boy sulked.

"Ask him how to turn me back!" Tayuya exclaimed, shaking Naruto by the shoulders as he dangled like a lifeless corpse.

"Aaaahhh- wait, wait!"

"Do it now before I strangle you!"

Jiraiya watched his disciple get shaken violently by thin air. It looked like he was having a seizure, but leaving out the details, this whole issue could be of benefit.

"Make that girl come with you Naruto." The blonde boy and redhaired girl stopped quarelling and looked over to the legendary nin. He continued, "after the training, she'll be able to turn back to herself."

Naruto was gullible.

Jiraiya had a plan.

And Tayuya was ready to try anything.

* * *

. 

_A/N: I bet you thought it was DEAD! Ha! Proved you wrong. Here's the chapter. Sorry for taking so long._

_Now revieewww……_


End file.
